


The Rooks

by PurpleReine



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, New Dream, New Dream Appreciation Week, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Shot, Unrequited Love, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleReine/pseuds/PurpleReine
Summary: Eugene is the Prime Minster of Corona, right as Princess Rapunzel ascended the throne as the new Queen.Inspired by the show VictoriaNew Dream Appreciation Week Day 4: Hurt/Comfort... aka ANGST
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	The Rooks

Lord Eugene Fitzherbert is on the grounds of his estate. Above him the autumn air rustled the dying leaves of the trees. The rooks, or crows, are cawing on the branches and ground. Watching the rooks is a favorite pastime of his. Something he used to do with his late father. The old man had a weird obsession with crows. The more Eugene learned about the rooks, the more he understood his father. 

Once he became Prime Minister, he spent less time watching the rooks. Not because of his duties and meetings and whatnot, he has a set time schedule for work. But because of the new young queen. 

Queen Rapunzel had only become the Queen of Corona a few weeks after her 20th birthday, her father, the late King had fallen ill and suddenly passed away a few days later. Leaving an untrained young girl with the crown on her head. 

Lord Fitzherbert was in the room, along with the royal family, when the King breathed his last breath. He barely became Prime Minister the month prior. Not only did he have to learn how to run the Parliament, he also had to teach the new queen how to run her country. The new queen had barely begun her training and shadowing before the king fell. 

Lately, the queen has been rather… needy of him. Inviting him for a morning ride on their horses, dinner at the castle, even going on walks after her duties. Not that Lord Fitzherberts minded, he enjoyed spending time with the queen.

…

The rumors began swirling around after her coronation. 

After the ceremony, someone in the audience managed to catch the young queen innocently plucking a piece of lint off the prime minister’s coat before giving him a soft smile. The action came back to the Queen-Mother and her advisor, real quick. 

Eugene entered the Queen-Mother’s office a few days after the coronation, as she requested an audience with him. He expected the audience to be just the two of them, so he was surprised to see her advisor there glaring at him.

“You asked to see me, your majesty?” He asked after he bowed. 

Before she could open her mouth, the advisor answered for her. “Lord Fitzherbert, can you explain yourself?!”

Eugene gave them a confused look as he quickly thought back to what he could have possibly done. 

“Nigel please,” Queen Arianna spoke, “Lord Fitzherbert, please take a seat.”

Eugene silently took a seat and waited for her to continue.

“Lord Fitzherbert,” she started, “It has come to my attention that my daughter, the Queen, has grown quite affectionate towards you.” She noticed the small frown on his face before continuing. “I know she is young and things happen when one is young. I mean you remember what it was to be 20 and meeting new people.”

Eugene cringed at her words. Yes, 20 is considered to be a young age, but the man was merely 26 years old. Is he really getting old? He does not even have gray hair yet. Wait, what does she mean affectionate?

“Ma’am?” he merely said.

“At the coronation,” she began, “Someone noticed the queen picking lint off your coat. Now, you know how intimate that action can be. I would like to imagine that it was just an innocent act from my daughter.”

Eugene recalled the memory. Oh how he wanted to press her hand in place, but of course he restrained himself. 

“But of course, Ma’am,” he replied while trying not to blush, “I don’t think I even noticed her doing that. I do apologize for the inconvenience.”

“Very well,” she replied, “That will be all Lord Fitzherbert. Just remember, she is still young. She has a duty to her country. Something to keep in mind. You are excused.”

He quickly bowed before exiting her office. Not before hearing the last she told her advisor.

“Nigel, perhaps it is time to get in touch with King Trevor about his nephew.”

The conversation led him to have certain thoughts that he denied having dinner at the castle and instead went to a brothel that night to help relieve his thoughts. It was just pure coincidence that the young girl he was with resembled a lot like a certain green-eyed girl. 

…

It was no secret that as soon as Queen Rapunzel ascended the throne, different men from all around the world tried to pursue her hand in marriage. Of course, she stubbornly rejected every proposal. 

“I do not wish to wed at the moment,” she told Eugene one afternoon during their walk.

“Perhaps Ma’am,” he replied, “But the country will eventually need an heir. At least consider the options the queen-mother has mentioned.”

“Oh, Mama doesn’t even know what she’s talking about,” she rolled her eyes, “All they want is for me to be tied down to my husband and be controlled. Well I won’t let them!”

Eugene simply chuckled and shook his head. Deep down, he was a tad relieved that she rejected every proposal. He knew once the queen marries, she will not be needing him anymore. Something he is not ready to let go quite yet. 

He was dangerously smitten by her. Curse the queen-mother for plotting ideas into his head. He was doing just fine without those ideas. 

“Are you okay Lord F?” She asked him using the nickname she gave him. “You have gone a tad pale and are clenching your hands. Shall I go fetch Faith for you? Maybe you need to lay down.”

He didn’t notice the breath he was holding and quickly breathed out. 

“I’m sorry Ma’am,” he replied in a husky voice, “There were some issues with Parliament earlier. But I’m fine. No need to worry.” 

The queen was taken back by his voice that she blushed and looked away.

“Well if you’re sure,” she said as she continued walking, “Can I ask you a question Lord F?”

“And what would that be?” he asked as he watched her pluck a flower from the garden.

“Lady Stalyan,” she replied nonchalant, “And why did she leave you?”

Eugene nearly choked on his breath and stared at her with a shocked look.

“Mama and some of the ladies of the court mentioned it the other day,” she said.

Eugene took a moment to collect his thoughts and to remain calm before he did something reckless.

“My uh, wife,” he answered, “She was unhappy. Especially in our marriage, she uh, excuse my tongue Ma’am. But she found companionship with another man. Someone from her youth.”

“That’s that Lady Ella told me,” Rapunzel replied, “She requested a divorce from you and it was granted.”

“Very true,” he strained at the memory.

“But she came back,” she said, “Why?”

“She had fallen ill,” he replied, trying so hard not to tear up, “the other man didn’t want to deal with her hysterias, so I took her in. To help her out.”

“Then what happened?” she asked in a whisper, “Where is she now?”

“She passed,” he said.

Rapunzel’s eyes widen and one can see tears forming. “I am so sorry, Lord F.”

Eugene shook his head and looked away, “It has been 5 years already.”

They continued walking back to the palace in silence.

“Will you be staying for dinner?” she asked.

“Actually Ma’am,” he started, “With all due respect, these issues may have taken a toll on me. It’s probably best if I go home and try to sort them out.”

She stopped walking and looked back at him.

“Alright, if you’re sure,” she said, “When will you come back Lord F?”

“I’m not sure, Ma’am,” he replied, “There are some issues happening. But if you need anything regarding the boxes or parliament, then let me know.”

He bowed and left for his estate, where he planned on staying instead of going to the palace. 

…

Eugene knows he’s being rude by ignoring the Queen’s messages and invitations to the palace. He couldn’t say he was avoiding her. There was no reason for him to avoid him. The queen-mother’s words kept coming back to him.

‘She is young.’ ‘She has duty to the country.’ 

She practically told him to not to get too attached to her. Well, too late for that. Not only was he smitten by her, he has fallen for her. Hard. Why must King Frederic pass away so early in Eugene’s career? God, rest his soul. 

He sighed and settled on the bench in his garden. The rooks were around, every now and then there was a calming caw coming from them. After a while, he found himself brought back to reality by the noise of leaves crunching. He looked over and saw a petite figure walking towards him. Obviously a woman, with a simple dress bonnet, and a laced veil covering her face. The figure arrived and lifted her veil, causing Eugene to smirk.

“Ah, it is you, Ma’am,” he said with slight sarcasm, “I couldn’t tell.”

“The butler said you would be here,” Rapunzel replied, not noticing the sarcasm.

“Yes,” Eugene stated and pointed out the rooks, “I come here for the rooks. They are very social animals. In fact, a gathering like this is called a parliament. What an irony I learned from my father.”

Rapunzel looked around before looking up at Eugene. 

“I’m sorry to disturb you, Lord F,” she said in a softly matter, “But i had to talk to you,”

“Nobel Hall is all ears, Ma’am,” he replied with a smile.

“Of course,” she said, “I have to come here incognito.”

“Of course,” he replied trying not to smirk at her, “But your presence cannot be entirely disguised.” 

The queen looked down and took a deep breath before looking at him in the eyes.

“I realized something last night.” She said nervously.

“Ma’am?” Eugene replied with a few ideas crossing his mind.

“I think now,” she continued, “I am speaking as an ordinary woman, and not as a queen.”

She paused trying to figure out what to say next. Eugene gave her a nod encouraging her to continue. 

“At the beginning,” she said, “I thought that you were just a prime minister, and advisor. But now… with everything that has been happening, I feel. No, I know… that you are the only companion I could ever desire.”

Eugene’s heart dropped to his stomach. His face flushed, or paled. He couldn’t tell, he didn’t have a mirror. This is bad. This is very bad! The Queen-Mother is going to be furious! He needs to sit down. Or maybe he needs something strong. Oh, she’s waiting for a response. 

He cleared his throat and looked at a rook that landed on the ground. 

“My father told me,” he replied carefully, “that rooks mate for life. Did you know that? Every year, they build their nests together. Renew all those little civilities that--- make a marriage sparkle.”

He looks into her eyes and regrets it. She looks so young and innocent, and it breaks his heart as he is speaking to her. 

“I think we could learn so much from them,” he continued, “If I had just spent less time watching the rooks, my wife would probably have felt more wanted.”

“She should have never left you,” Rapunzel replied in a quivered voice, “I would never do such a thing.”

“No,” he replied, “I know you wouldn’t. I believe when the time comes, you will give your heart without any hesitation.” 

He gently grabs her soft hand and carefully runs his thumb against her knuckles. 

“But you cannot give it to me.” He whispered as he noticed tears forming in her eyes. Oh how he wants to comfort her. But he is the one causing her this pain. 

“I think,” Rapunzel whispers back trying not to let the tears fall, “You have it already.”

She hoped this would change his mind. 

“No Rapunzel,” he replies softly knowing that he probably crossed a line by calling her by her given name, “You must keep it intact for someone else. For I have no use for it, you see.”

He takes a deep breath.

“I was given the chance of a marriage,” he continued, “Like a rook, I mate for life.”

Oh how he regrets telling her that. But he has no choice. Perhaps if they were crazy enough, they can run away and be together like they deserve to. Instead, he gives her hand a gentle squeeze before letting go.

“I see,” Rapunzel whispers as tears fall down, “Then I am sorry to have disturbed you, Lord Fitzherbert.”

And with that, Rapunzel walked away leaving Eugene with his rooks.

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned, this was inspired by the show Victoria. I was planning on using this for fairy tale, but it felt more angsty lol. 
> 
> This story can be viewed as in the Tangled Universe, the Victorian Universe, or even Modern Universe. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated :D
> 
> I am on tumblr @purplerock11 and on twitter @purplesworks


End file.
